My Sun, Your Moon
by Starian NightZz
Summary: Set in PoM Universe. The third year of Teiko destroyed a friendship, but it also brought two people closer than before. This is the story of Ogiwara Shigehiro and Kuroko Tamaki who decided to attend high school together, much to the chagrin of a certain tanned player. Ogi/Fem!Kuroko. One sided Ao/Kuro
1. I Want to See You

**_Summary:_**

_Set in PoM Universe. The third year of Teiko destroyed a friendship, but it also brought two people closer than before. This is the story of Ogiwara Shigehiro and Kuroko Tamaki who decided to attend high school together, much to the chagrin of a certain tanned player. Ogi/Fem!Kuroko. One sided Ao/Kuro_

So with the recent appearances of Ogiwara Shigehiro in the recent chapters of the manga, I totally fell in love with him (not literally!). And well, I started fantasizing about a pairing with him and a female Kuroko, and how it will affect the storyline if Shigehiro was there with Tamaki (female Kuroko) from the start. We hadn't really seen how good Shigehiro is with basketball, so I'm going to just make up some stuff along the way, but he's going to be pretty good—good enough to go toe-to-toe with some of the Generation of Miracles.

And my apologies to all Aomine fans, but he's going to take quite a beating in this story. You'll see why later. Like with Kagami, I'll _try_ not to bash him too much, but there are times when the temptation is a little too difficult to ignore, especially with how idiotic both Aomine and Kagami acts in canon.

This story—along with all my other female Kuroko stories, takes place in the _Princess of Miracles_ universe. That means the usual: Akashi is Tamaki's cousin; Tamaki's parents passed away when she was in middle school, etc.

**Pairings: **Shigehiro/Tamaki

**Warnings: **AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Nice Akashi. Overprotective Generation of Miracles.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter One: I Want to See You**

Spring had came, and with it, came the start of a new school year for all schools in Japan.

Kuroko Tamaki came to a stop before the gates of her new high school, tugging slightly at the tie around her collar, watching as the students of her new high school – new and current, all filed into the school excitedly, chattering away with their friends about what they've done during the holidays. The sakura petals of the several cherry blossom trees lining the pathway outside the school and even in the courtyard of the school fluttered down to the ground with the light breeze, thus creating a beautiful picture.

The teal haired girl glanced around at the impeding crowd all trying to crowd into the school at once, with the shouts from the various clubs all shouting over each other in an effort to be heard in order to advertise their clubs.

"He doesn't seem to be here yet." Tamaki muttered, brushing a few strands of her hair out of her eyes, her hair length reaching down to a little below her shoulders.

Her third year at Teiko Middle School had ended in complete disaster.

Teiko Middle School had always been one of the top schools in the country, for both academics and sports. Thus, right from the start, being in that school means that you'll have to basically compete with your schoolmates and classmates for just about everything – be it in academics, sports, etc. The school's motto of 'Absolute Victory' had been ingrained into their students' minds by the time that they're in their third year.

Especially for the basketball club, whom Tamaki and her cousin had a hand in re-creating from scratch during their freshman year when the seniors managing the club at that time tried just about every form of dirty tactic in the book. Her cousin hadn't been happy at that time, and had challenged them to a game, with the winner gaining the right to form a new varsity team.

The other members that had played with Akashi Seijuro in that challenge match had consisted of herself, Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsushi and Aomine Daiki. The five players, along with one other, who would then later become known as the 'Generation of Miracles'.

Their freshman year had been particularly tough for the basketball club, as there were all kinds of problems, and the captain who had been her cousin, with the vice-captain being Tamaki herself, have to handle and oversee all the problems personally. Her cousin had handled all the internal problems happening in the club at that time, as there were several of the more…hard headed seniors who didn't take it too well that a group of freshmen had easily beaten them. Tamaki herself had been handling the number of new applicants who wanted to join the basketball club, along with recruiting a manager as well as searching for a competent coach for the club.

Pretty difficult for a bunch of middle schoolers to handle, but both Tamaki and her cousin are if nothing, persistent. Thus, by the time that they were in their second year, the basketball club had all but stabilised itself, with them having a competent and permanent coach, along with a manager. Their freshman year had also been the year when they've easily blown through all the three major basketball tournaments, shocking several schools.

As up until their arrivals, while a good team, Teiko had never really shown any outstanding results in basketball, with the seniors before them resorting to dirty tactics in order to beat their opponents. Thus, Tamaki and her cousin, along with the rest of the regulars, have a lot of cleaning up to do, particularly the part with Teiko's reputation.

Hence, by the end of their second year when they've admitted a new regular into their ranks by the name of Kise Ryota, no one had never heard of Teiko, and that's when the 'Generation of Miracles' moniker had came about.

It is all nice and good, but power comes at a price. And so does victory. By the time their third year had rolled about, their team's dynamics had started crumbling at its seams. What had originally been a great team with understanding and respect for each other had started developing cracks in their teamwork.

Tamaki had been the first one to see it. How could she not when she is the team's vice-captain and strategist furthermore? She is the one responsible for putting together the team plays and tactics from the information and data that their manager had gathered. She had been the first one to see it, but she couldn't bring herself to do anything. Not when her team had been there for her throughout everything, especially her second year when everything had started going wrong in her life.

Thus, by the time third year had rolled about, everything that Tamaki had treasured started crumbling bit by bit. It became especially worse when their team's ace and also her best friend had rejected her in the cruellest way possible.

Akashi Seijuro, her cousin and also the captain of the team was really angry when he found his cousin crying her eyes out in an empty classroom one day after training. He was all for going after Aomine with a pair of shiny and sharp scissors, but his cousin had stopped him. After that, Akashi was pretty cool with Aomine, that only Midorima Shintaro could tell that Akashi seems to be very angry with their team's ace.

The Nationals final of their third year was the breaking point for the entire team. Kuroko Tamaki had decided that that is all that she could take, being forced to just sit there and watch as her close friends changed slowly into the monsters that they were. Thus, after the Nationals final, Kuroko Tamaki vanished from Teiko.

Kuroko Tamaki sighed as she looked up into the skies, shielding her eyes from the sun. "I should really have told them that I'm leaving, at least…" she muttered. Only her cousin and her best friend – their team's manager, knew about her resignation from the club. She can almost predict the waterfall tears that Kise Ryota would sprout the moment that he'd learned about her decision.

The teal haired girl then pulled out her cellphone from her pocket and flipped it opened to see the screen, which is that of a wallpaper picture of her and her childhood friend whom she hasn't seen ever since their elementary school years when he had moved away.

"I wonder where he is now? He's going to be late for the entrance ceremony if he don't show up soon." Tamaki murmured to herself, glancing at the wallpaper that Shigehiro had taken with their cellphones just before they have graduated from middle school – during a time when the cheerful teen had stayed by Tamaki's side when she was really down and upset.

Akashi and Tamaki have both met Ogiwara Shigehiro at the street basketball court near her aunt's restaurant where they have always played at as children during their elementary school years. The boy was so cheerful, bright and happy-go-lucky that both Akashi and Tamaki who never had many friends took to him immediately. When Shigehiro had to move away during their second year of elementary school, he had promised them that he'd meet them again on the basketball court as a regular once they'd entered middle school.

That promise kind of fell through when Shigehiro's school had lost in the semi-finals of the Inter High – just one step away from meeting Teiko in the finals. Shigehiro had felt so guilty, and didn't know how to face Akashi, and Tamaki especially.

Come to think of it, Tamaki's interactions with Shigehiro via telephone calls, emails and even meet ups occurred a lot more frequently around the time during her second year all the way to the end of her third year when Aomine started skipping practice a lot more, and when he started changing into the arrogant teen that he is today.

**XXXXXX**

_~Second Year of Teiko, Summer~_

'_He skipped practice again.'_ Kuroko Tamaki thought with a sigh as she trudged her way back home after another long day at practice.

Night had already long fallen, with the stars coming out in full, as Tamaki took her usual trek back to the home that she had started living in after her parents have passed away, and she had sold the three storey house that they'd lived in, thus downgrading to a small one-room apartment.

Her aunt and cousin also have gone through a pretty rough patch just a few months ago when Akashi Shinichi had been found cheating on her aunt with another woman, and the couple had then filed for divorce, with Akashi nee Kuroko Yuki gaining custody of her son, since the court had ruled that Kuroko Yuki is a better parent to Seijuro. And seeing as how Akashi Shinichi is rarely home and hardly even sees his own son once a week, Tamaki is not surprised.

The Inter High is just around the corner, and everyone in Teiko is practicing as hard as possible. The players of the second and third strings were however complaining that their manager seems out to kill them, as their training menus have been tripled ever since the Inter High tournament was announced, and their coach's training menu doesn't help any matters either. Coach Kashitori Kenta always had that really amused look on his face whenever he overheard the complaints.

Everyone in Teiko is practicing as hard as possible, even the third string players who knew that they would never even get the chance to be on the bench. Everyone but a certain tanned player that is.

The regulars were all concerned, even Akashi. Aomine's passion for the sport of basketball seems to be diminishing with each day until he just suddenly started missing practice and even skipping school occasionally a month ago. Tamaki and Momoi were started to get tired of having to drag him down to the gym from the rooftop. And even then, it took every ounce of their persuasion skills in order to accomplish that feat.

Tamaki took out her blue cellphone from her pocket, with the keychain of a basketball and a cute little black and white dog hanging from it. She searched for her contacts, scrolling down until she came to the name that she'd been looking for, and pressed the dial button.

Three rings later, the call was then connected.

"_Tamaki?"_ The voice on the other end of the line sounded confused for a moment. _"It's rare of you to call me instead of texting or even email."_ The voice sounded cheerful just then. And by the sounds of things, he seems to be on a street court somewhere, judging by the background noises.

Tamaki felt her lips quirking. It is true in a way. She is never one for talking, and often stuck to texts and even emails, even the occasional letters that they wrote to each other when they're kids – before they had their own phones and computers.

"Are you busy at the moment?" Tamaki enquired politely.

"_Nope! What's up?"_ Ogiwara Shigehiro asked cheerfully.

"Well… You see…" Tamaki sighed before she lapsed into a quick explanation about her partner and the problems that he'd been causing of late. Her feet took her into a small park where she sat down on the bench.

"_I see. The guy you and Seijuro have been telling me about, huh?"_ Shigehiro sighed. _"So he's been skipping practice…" _He trailed off slowly. _"By the way, why are you even asking me? It's not like I even know the guy!" _He huffed.

Tamaki can't help but giggle at Shigehiro's indignation. "Well, you and Aomine-kun are very much alike—" _'The old him at least.'_ "—and so I thought that you might have an idea."

"_Huh? What are you talking about? And we're not alike!"_ Shigehiro squawked. He then sighed, giving the matter at hand some serious thought. _"Well… I can't be certain, but he seems rather different from that Haizaki that you've mentioned before—"_ Tamaki grimaced, remembering Haizaki, and just what had occurred between him and the team. _"And it's not like he's begun to dislike basketball or anything, has he?" _Shigehiro paused slightly. _"Well… This is just my opinion, Tamaki. Bear in mind that I don't know the guy personally or anything, but this is just how I feel. Rather, it might be because that he likes basketball more than anyone else that he no longer comes for practice."_

Tamaki was silent for a long while. "He said that basketball is getting boring for him," she whispered. "He said that the more that he practices, the stronger he gets, and the more boring that basketball gets for him."

"_Well, that's that then."_ Shigehiro said. _"But he's your basketball partner, isn't he?"_ It might just be Tamaki's imagination, but she could have sworn that she'd detected a slight tinge of jealousy in Shigehiro's voice. _"It's your turn to help him. That's what teammates and partners are for, isn't it?"_

Tamaki managed a small smile. As always, chatting to or even texting Shigehiro always helps to cheer her up, even on a bad day. "You're right," she said slowly.

"_Oh right. I forgot to mention."_ Tamaki could almost see the grin on Shigehiro's face. _"If our team wins two more matches, we'll make it to the championship."_ He said cheerfully. _"Tell that to Seijuro for me too. Don't you dare lose until we've fulfilled our promise!"_ He said almost sternly. _"But well… I guess I really don't need to worry about that, especially since you're in Teiko. I don't know how well our team can fair against Teiko, especially with both you and Seijuro on the same team, but we won't just go down like that! I'm looking forward to facing you both in a match."_

"Of course." Tamaki smiled – the first smile that she had on her face for days. "I'm looking forward to it."

"_But I must say that you and Seijuro both sure had some guts, and had came a long way. From restructuring the entire basketball club as a whole, and even managed the entire club all by yourselves."_ Shigehiro smiled. _"I wonder what it will be like if we're in the same team together."_ He said almost wistfully.

"There's still high school." Tamaki told him. "If possible, I really would like to attend the same school together, seeing as we couldn't in middle school."

Shigehiro laughed._ "Well, we'll see. I have to go. See you at the finals."_

"Yeah. See you." _Click._

* * *

_~Third Year of Teiko, Autumn~_

Kuroko Tamaki walked along the pathways aimlessly, with no destination in mind, and no goal either.

How could things have gotten so wrong? How could the situation escalate to such a point that her _entire team_ had started hating basketball to the point that they've started playing a type of basketball that causes their opponents to hate basketball as much as they do?

Tamaki had decided that she had enough after the end of the Nationals. The day after the Nationals, she had immediately filed for resignation from the club straight to the coach and her best friend – their manager. Her cousin probably knew of her decision already, since nothing escapes him, and she had already given away more than enough clues throughout the past month. Satsuki and Coach Kashitori however… Both of them looked rather confused and bewildered when Tamaki had handed in her resignation, but not before nominating one of the second years to fill in her post as vice-captain for the next year.

Her days had never seemed so long and meaningless before. Without basketball to fill up her days, she had mostly spent it at the library. But despite how much she loves reading, she just can't seem to get into it now.

Thus, for the first time ever since she had started at Teiko Middle, Tamaki had already left the school whilst it's still light out.

The teal haired girl doesn't even know where she's going. She just know that she wants to get away from everything – away from her team, away from Teiko, away from _Aomine._ Away from everything that had made her hate the very sport that she had once loved.

Her feet only stopped when she stood in front of an empty basketball court – the same court where she and her cousin have first started playing basketball. The same court where she had met her first real friend who had all but fallen off the face of the earth ever since his school had lost in the semi finals last year.

Tamaki felt a lump in her throat as her vision blurred, and she wiped her tears away quickly. She swore not to cry anymore after her parents have passed away. Crying never helps after all. It never does.

_I want to see him,_ Tamaki thought to herself miserably, suddenly wishing to see Ogiwara Shigehiro more than anything else. She'll take a train straight to Kyoto if she has to, just to see him.

The teal haired girl then pulled her phone out of her pocket and went to her contacts' list, scrolling down the short list of names on her phone until she came to a stop at a name. After deliberating for several moments, she finally pressed the dial button.

Three rings later, the call was picked up by a miserable sounding Ogiwara Shigehiro who sounds almost as if it is the end of the world for him. _"Hello?"_

"Shige-kun?" Tamaki's voice cracked for just a moment as she swallowed back the lump forming in her throat. "It's Tamaki." She bit on her lower lip for a moment, trying to fight back her tears.

"_Tamaki?"_ Shigehiro sounded concerned. _"What's wrong? You sound as if you're about to cry."_

Tamaki didn't say anything for several moments. "W-Where are you right now?" She was relieved that her voice came out steady. "Can you come out now? I… I want to see you." She choked back a sob.

There was a pause on the other end of the line before there were background noises of what sounds like wind. Is Shigehiro running or something?

"_Tamaki, where are you?"_ Shigehiro sounded breathless.

"At the street courts." Tamaki whispered, dropping down to the ground until she is literally squatting down.

"_Wait for me. I'll be there soon."_

"Huh—" _Click._

After what seems like a long while, Tamaki heard the sounds of someone panting behind her, and she turned only to see Ogiwara Shigehiro dressed in a black school gakuren, his neck wrapped in a blue and white scarf – the same one that she'd gotten for him for Christmas the year before he'd left.

Tamaki's eyes widened. "S-Shige-kun?" His name came out almost like a whisper. How did he get here so fast?

"Seijuro called me last night." Shigehiro answered Tamaki's unasked question as he approached her, settling down beside the girl. "He's worried about you, and asked me to come to Tokyo as a favour."

Tamaki was silent for a long time. "I just feel…that it seems like the team doesn't need me anymore." She admitted. For once, the usually talkative Shigehiro was silent, just letting Tamaki talk. The trauma that he had gone through in second year had changed him…drastically. "I…can't help Aomine-kun. I can't help the team. I can't… I really can't do anything!" Her vision started blurring, but this time, Tamaki didn't bother to wipe her tears away. "I just…can't stand it anymore. The sound of the balls. The sound of sneakers squeaking. Even the sound of the nets… I just…can't stand it anymore. Standing at the top… It's almost…lonely."

"I guess I can understand it." Shigehiro said at last from next to her. "Nearly a year ago, I used to hate basketball too. Hate it so much that it's almost unbearable. But this year, when the basketball tournaments started up again, who knows how it had even started, but I started playing by myself again. And then I realised…" He looked at Tamaki in the eye. "Playing basketball without you is so boring that I can almost start to hate it." He whispered.

Tamaki's eyes widened. Shigehiro then got to his feet, peeling off the black gakuren and scarf that he had on, leaving him in only a white shirt that he wore beneath and black trousers. He then picked up a lone basketball left behind in the court that they were in, dribbling it a few times. He then grinned at Tamaki, tossing her the ball.

Due to her quick reflexes, Tamaki caught it quickly. Almost on instinct, she knew what Shigehiro wanted her to do, and with a small smile, she tossed the ball towards the basketball hoop by propelling it with the heel of her palm. The ball soared towards the net, and Shigehiro leapt upwards and dunked the ball in.

Tamaki smiled upon seeing the grin on Shigehiro's face, and the look of pure _delight_ that he had on by just managing a dunk with the ball that Tamaki had passed to him. It almost makes her feel like everything is going to be all right as long as Shigehiro can just play basketball with a grin on his face. It reminds Tamaki of just why she'd played basketball as long as she did. If only just to see Shigehiro laugh like that.

"You're smiling at last." Shigehiro grinned, dropping himself down by Tamaki's side again. "And I knew it all along, I guess. Basketball is only fun if you're by my side, or just playing with me, or even just watching me."

Tamaki laughed, and her laughter sounded almost like tinkling bells. The teal haired girl simply can't remember when is the last time when she had laughed like that. Ever since her parents have decided that their business and career is more important than their only child around the time when Tamaki was in elementary school, and then went and got themselves killed in an accident.

"Have you been reading shoujo manga again?" Tamaki teased Shigehiro, and he blushed.

"I'm serious!" Shigehiro insisted, grinning at her with that grin of his that makes it look like the sun coming out. Tamaki is strongly reminded of why her cousin had called Shigehiro the 'sun' during their elementary school days. Just watching him play basketball, or just being around Shigehiro tends to do that to anyone. She'll cheer up immediately just by being around him. "It's fun playing with you. I like your smile. You don't smile as much anymore, and I understand why. But at the very least, when I'm with you, I don't like to see you sad."

Tamaki can't help but smile slightly with his words, and Shigehiro grinned triumphantly. "You smiled!" he cheered. "A smile looks best on you, Tamaki." He chirped, and Tamaki laughed. "It's about time, isn't it?" He sighed, and Tamaki looked confused. "Applications for high schools." Tamaki's face fell. The dark haired boy fidgeted in his spot before opening his mouth, trying to gather the courage that he has to ask her the question that he's been dying to ask Tamaki since second year of middle school. "Hey Tamaki?" Tamaki looked at him curiously. "Will you come with me?" He asked sincerely. "Will you come with me to high school?"

**XXXXXX**

"Tamaki!"

A shout from elsewhere caused Tamaki to turn around only to see a grinning Ogiwara Shigehiro running towards her, his uniform left un-tucked and the tie loosened a great deal around his collar. He looks unkempt and untidy, but for some reason, this look kind of suits him.

"Sorry that I'm late!" Shigehiro apologised the moment that he'd reached where Tamaki is. He then grinned at Tamaki. "Here's to a great day! Shall we go?"

Tamaki smiled and nodded before Shigehiro grinned and grasped her by her wrist gently, leading her into their new high school together. The teal haired girl smiled as Shigehiro started babbling nineteen to a dozen, talking about everything under the sun even as she tried to keep up with the conversation.

She's not letting go of him again. She's not letting go of her friendship with her childhood friend. He's been there for her longer than anyone else; being the one to make her smile when she's sad, lending her a listening ear when she's troubled, and the one to cheer her up when something made her upset. And he's also the one to convince her to not quit basketball entirely.

It had taken them a long month before both had decided on a high school that they're both happy with, and feel that can benefit them in the long run. After all, like how Seijuro had nicknamed them and their combination play when they were children, they are the Sun and the Moon.

Shige-kun is like the Sun, always there to brighten up her day with his talks and his jokes, or just by being there with her.

Her time with Teiko and the Generation of Miracles is over.

Long over.

* * *

_A/N: How's this for a start? I've probably made Shigehiro and Tamaki a little too OOC in this chapter. Sorry! Anyway, this chapter is your only chance to vote for which high school you want them both to attend. You can tell me in a review, or you can vote on the poll in my profile.  
_

_Rakuzan High School_

_Touou Academy_

_Seirin High School_

_There's going to be quite a bit of Aomine jealousy spats here. And I'm not sure if I want to make Tamaki a player in this story. Maybe I'll just stick her as a manager slash trainer, and only bring her out as a player during critical points of the story. What do you think?_

_Also, I seriously need some suggestions and ideas for my Silent Light and Shattered Soul stories – both of which I'm currently suffering from writer's block! Anyway, I hope that you've enjoyed this story, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	2. The Oldest King

Thank you to everyone who had reviewed or put this story on their alerts and favourites!

**Pairings: **Shigehiro/Tamaki. One sided Aomine/Tamaki.

**Warnings: **AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Nice Akashi. Overprotective Generation of Miracles.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Oldest King**

Kyoto always looks its best during spring, particularly with the cherry blossom trees all in full bloom, their pink petals fluttering like pink snow to the ground.

As one of the oldest and most prestigious schools in the country, Rakuzan High School looks its best when school had reopened for the new school year.

It had taken both Tamaki and Shigehiro nearly an entire month before they could decide on a high school that they're both pleased with. It wasn't until Akashi Seijuro had placed down a pamphlet and a booklet of his chosen high school before them and told them both very plainly that they're coming with him to Rakuzan High before both relented.

Every school year, Rakuzan High School gave out ten scholarships to the nation's top ten students. And every single year without fail, nearly half of those scholarships would go to students of Teiko Middle School – since they're basically the middle school version of Rakuzan High. And that year, Tamaki had been one of those alongside her cousin who had gotten a scholarship from Rakuzan High.

At the very least, the teal haired girl doesn't have to worry about her school fees and living expenses, as it is all covered in the scholarship. The only thing that Tamaki had been concerned about had been her aunt. But to her credit, Aunt Yuki had literally all but pushed Tamaki into Kyoto, stating that if her brother had still been alive, he would want Tamaki to go to the best schools possible, and that just receiving the occasional phone call or email from Seijuro and Tamaki would be enough for her. Before both cousins have left for Kyoto however, they have promised to return to Tokyo every weekend.

Shigehiro had been with Tamaki and Seijuro when they have arrived at Kyoto a week before school had reopened, having to see to the paperwork and dorm reallocations and everything. Students of Rakuzan High stayed in the dorm rooms, as is the case with the three of them. Thankfully for their sakes however, they do not have a dorm mate, as is the case with most schools that offered dormitory housing.

The facilities of Rakuzan High are large even for a prestigious high school. It is more comparable to that of a college. Being one of the oldest high schools around, Rakuzan High had a more traditional Japanese feel to the buildings as compared to most of the western-style buildings that most high schools in Japan had adopted recently.

There were three main buildings in the school grounds alone – with one building set aside for the dormitories, another for the classrooms and the last for the sports facilities. There was even a large stone courtyard that the three school buildings surrounded – and it is obvious to the trained eye that the courtyard was a recent addition, as it has a more western feel as compared to the rest of the school. There was even a fountain in the middle of the school courtyard, with cherry blossom trees decorating the sides of the courtyard.

Rakuzan High's uniforms however, reminds Tamaki of the uniforms of Teiko Middle School. The colouring is definitely different, as unlike Teiko's aqua green and white uniforms, Rakuzan High had a white blouse with a black blazer with silver buttons for the guys and girls, though with different cuttings. The school tie was in the colour scheme of black as well, with red and white stripes on the top half of it, with the school's emblem at the bottom. The boys wore black trousers and shoes to go with it whilst the girls had a black and white checkered skirt. Unlike the school tie that the boys wore however, the girls had a red neckerchief around the neck of the blouse.

The first day of school was pretty uneventful, unless one counts the fact that Akashi, Tamaki and Shigehiro found themselves sharing the same class. Thankfully, their teachers weren't cruel enough to give homework on the first day of school. Like with most schools, the first school week was mostly used for the students to get used to the school routine, and for them to get to know their classmates.

The moment that the final school bell for the day had rung however, Tamaki somehow found herself whisked off to the gym where the basketball club held their practices by an excited Shigehiro and an amused Akashi. It was only later when Tamaki found out that Akashi had been offered the position of captain by the basketball coach Shirogane Eiji when he was first scouted. Much like with Akashi, Tamaki was actually approached by Shirogane when she was still in Teiko, but at that time, as she was still pondering over her high school choice, she couldn't give him an answer yet.

Tamaki could only imagine the sheer glee and joy that the normally solemn and composed Rakuzan coach had emitted when she had given him her reply a month before the new school year.

But still, that doesn't explain _why_ and _how_ Tamaki somehow found herself holding the post of vice-captain _and_ manager for the Rakuzan basketball team. Miraculously, none of the other regulars minded that two freshmen would be leading their team. After a round of tryouts, Shigehiro had found himself holding jersey number 9, being given a place with the regulars, with Akashi and Tamaki holding numbers 4 and 5 respectively. Though naturally, unlike the other five, Tamaki wasn't a starter.

Coach Shirogane had later explained to her that he actually needs her tactical and analyzing skills more than actually having her on the court itself. Though if the need arises, he will put her on the court, especially after having watched how Tamaki and Shigehiro had coordinated their play during the tryouts.

It is a little difficult to believe that Tamaki and Shigehiro hadn't played together for years, as their coordination play and their teamwork is as good as before that it's almost like they have never been apart before.

Like what Akashi had later told the Rakuzan regulars, they are the original 'light' and 'shadow', the 'Sun' and the 'Moon' – boosting a type of coordination play that far surpasses the one that Tamaki had used with Aomine back in Teiko Middle School.

The regulars of Rakuzan really remind Tamaki of the Generation of Miracles themselves, though not in a bad way. Mibuchi Reo had been a rather effeminate and gentle teen, being more 'feminine' than any guy should have any business being. Tamaki had taken a liking to him immediately, and he is kind of the third in command if Akashi and Tamaki couldn't be around, rather like how Midorima had been back in Teiko.

Nebuya Eikichi kind of…scares Tamaki, frankly. He is tall even for a basketball player, and wide – almost like a wrestler. But despite his size and height, he could move really fast on the court. Shigehiro had gotten along well with his new teammates, even the club as a whole, despite his odd habits of hugging anyone that he likes which oddly reminds Tamaki of a certain blonde. But despite that, the basketball team seems to like him enough.

As for the last regular…

Tamaki let out a low groan as _someone_ immediately glomped onto her from behind, and she turned, tearing her gaze away from her clipboard where she had been noting down details of the regulars and the other players that she had noticed. A second year with short light hair grinned at her, currently dressed in a white training shirt and basketball pants and shoes.

"Hayama-sempai, this can be considered sexual harassment." Tamaki told Hayama Kotaro bluntly.

Hayama Kotaro grinned at her, and the other members of the club watched on in amusement before going back to their training. This had became a normal occurrence ever since the entire basketball club as a whole have met their new captain and vice-captain slash manager nearly a month ago, and Hayama Kotaro had taken an instant liking to Tamaki and hugged her every chance he got, rather similar to a certain blonde model.

While the other club members and even their COACH found it amusing, Ogiwara Shigehiro always had murder in his eyes whenever Kotaro hugged their teal haired manager.

"It's all right, isn't it, Tama-chan?" Kotaro grinned, still not releasing his hold on Tamaki. The small girl only sighed and went back to her job of surveying the game going on between some of the first stringers and second stringers, acting for all in the world like she doesn't have someone holding her. The teal haired girl scribbled something in the clipboard that she had with her. The moment that she'd finished writing, she paused. "Hayama-sempai, if you don't get off me and get yourself to the court _now,_ I'm going to triple your training menu."

Kotaro paled, and before Tamaki even knew what is happening, the light haired teen was already on the court where the regulars always practiced, diligently practicing his dribbling, acting for all in the world like he hadn't stopped training at all.

Tamaki sighed. Upon sensing several pairs of eyes on her, she glanced up only to see the interested gazes of the other stringers. Her eye twitched. "Is there anything interesting to see?" she asked coldly. "If so, get back to training please."

The 'or else' could almost be heard, and the players immediately got back to training. They knew by now that even though their manager looks petite and frail and looks almost as if she wouldn't hurt a fly, she is one damn harsh taskmistress. At the end of their first week with her, any player who isn't a regular is ready to just drop dead. And much like her cousin, Kuroko Tamaki _means what she says._ If she threatens to double or even triple your menu, she _will_ do it.

Coach Shirogane had basically all but placed the training of the regulars and the first string into Tamaki and Seijuro's hands, choosing to focus more on the training of the third string and second string instead. He'd explained that they're going to need replacements for when the current second year regulars graduate, but right now, _none_ of the non-regulars even meet the requirements for a regular position.

Tamaki surveyed her clipboard, barely restraining a groan as she read all the notes that she'd made and the stats and abilities of every single player in the Rakuzan basketball club – regular and non-regular. She doesn't have much work to do with the regulars, and anyway, Akashi is already in charge of their training. It's the non-regulars that she has to work with, and Tamaki barely restrained a cringe as she read the notes that she'd made on the players in the third string in particular.

This is even worse than what she had to deal with when they'd first rebuilt the basketball club in Teiko! Their stamina is horrible, their teamwork even more so, and as for their footwork…don't even go there. _And _they don't even know the difference from a dribble to a pass!

"Training not going well?" said a familiar voice from next to her, and Tamaki turned, smiling slightly at a grinning Ogiwara Shigehiro with the smile that she only reserved for Akashi, Aunt Yuki, Shigehiro, Satsuki, and once upon a time, Aomine Daiki.

"I'm going to have my hands full just training the third string!" Tamaki sighed, flipping over the several papers currently attached to her clipboard. "See."

Shigehiro peered over at her clipboard curiously, and he winced when he saw the notes that Tamaki had made, along with the stats and abilities and even the diagrams that she had drawn up. "Oh boy, you're going to have your work cut out for you," he said sympathetically. "Look on the bright side. At least you don't have to worry about the regulars much."

"Well yes, but I do still have a part to play in their training. More specifically, _teamwork training."_ Tamaki stated, rubbing her temples at the incoming headache whenever she broached about the topic on teamwork.

Rakuzan is like Teiko. The players never coordinate their plays and they never bothered with teamwork. Unfortunately for them however, teamwork is the first on Tamaki's to-do list, and she's not taking no for an answer. Even Akashi adheres to Tamaki when it comes to training, as the teal haired girl takes her job as team manager _very_ seriously, and refuses to let any of her players slack off.

Coach Shirogane couldn't be happier with his new manager and vice-captain, and is already seeing the fruits of her labour starting to bear fruit. The regulars of the Rakuzan basketball team had never really been close. But a month with just Tamaki and Akashi, and undergoing the 'Hell' that the two cousins have the guts to call 'training' had shown results in their play, particularly in teamwork.

Now, whenever Nebuya and Kotaro argued, it is more of a friendly banter than anything, and Mibuchi also did his part in keeping those two in line before Tamaki blew a fuse. The teal haired girl is normally very even tempered and always kept her cool. Hence, no one wants to know what it is like when Tamaki gets pissed.

"Yikes, you might have to start from the very beginning when it comes to the training of the third string." Shigehiro said with a grin.

"I knew that I shouldn't have neglected the training of the third string that first month." Tamaki sighed. "I'm going to have to work with them from the very basics." She almost groaned. That means she has to start from footwork, dribbling, drills and the like. She's going to have to draw up food menus for them too, as their current diets and even their bodies don't please her in the least. "Now I understand why Coach Shirogane asked me to be the manager when I had never heard that Rakuzan had one before."

Shigehiro laughed.

"By the way." Tamaki looked at Shigehiro. "I'm heading to the Tokyo district in two days. Kaijo High had a practice match scheduled on that day, and I'm heading over there to check things out. Do you want to come with me? Because Sei will probably freak out if I go to Tokyo all by myself." She mumbled.

Shigehiro stared at Tamaki for a long while without saying anything. While it is true that their normally solemn and serious captain _will_ freak out on his only cousin heading to the other side of Japan all by herself, the cheerful teen also knows Tamaki well. And he also knows how stubborn and obstinate that the teal haired girl can be. Once she'd decided on something, nothing in the world can make her change her mind. You'll be better off arguing with the wall.

And wasn't it just the other day when he was passing by the clubroom when he'd heard Tamaki and Seijuro arguing about her trip to scout out any potential rivals in the Tokyo district? Seijuro was adamant on either him, Shigehiro or even Mibuchi tagging along with Tamaki should she venture out of Rakuzan. Tamaki had argued back that she isn't some three year old that needs a chaperone.

"Any reason why apart from the one involving Seijuro? Not that I mind going with you." Shigehiro added the last part.

Tamaki was silent for several moments. "I'll be scouting out several of our potential opponents in the Tokyo district," she explained. "This year with the Generation of Miracles splitting up and heading to high school, the standard of high school basketball is going to change as a result. I'm just going to scout out the potential of the basketball teams, and just how much a threat that they posed to us."

"For practice matches?" Shigehiro enquired, watching Kotaro dribble with four fingers on the ball.

"That too. But it's more for the upcoming Inter High that won't be for another month." Tamaki corrected. "Will you come with me?"

Shigehiro grinned. "But what schools do you have in mind to 'spy' on? Apart from the practice match that you wish to watch at Kaijo."

"Well, we can actually count out the three kings of Tokyo." Tamaki summarised, surveying her clipboard. "I can easily get the data that I need from video tapes." Shigehiro nodded slowly. It had taken him nearly two weeks to realise that Tamaki can easily gather any data and analyse it by just merely _watching._ Shigehiro is starting to think that this creepy observation ability runs in the family, as Akashi is pretty good at analyzing as well, hence why he's known as Japan's best Point Guard. "Probably, the schools of considerable interest and threat, excluding the three kings, are Seiran, Onita, Kamizuki and…Touou Academy." She frowned.

"The three kings of Tokyo, huh?" Shigehiro mused. He then grinned. "I can't wait to play them if they're that strong that they got a name like that! Basketball is getting more interesting!"

Tamaki can't help but laugh at Shigehiro's enthusiasm at facing strong opponents. He's truly like how a certain tanned player had been back in their freshman year before their multiple victories had turned his head. "I don't believe that I'll ever find another person who can grin and smile like that whilst facing a strong opponent," she remarked, and Shigehiro grinned. "Well, if we're going to Kanagawa too, then we can only really scout out one school in the Tokyo district if we want to make it back to Rakuzan before curfew." She remarked. "From my sources, Seiran, Onita and Kamizuki hadn't really changed much in strength and tactics wise. But Touou Academy…" She trailed off.

"I've heard of them." Shigehiro remarked. "They didn't really make such a good showing at matches before, but for the past five years, they've been scouting strong players. Hence, in recent years, they're as good as any of the three kings in Tokyo."

"We should go and take a look at this school." Tamaki murmured, writing something down in her clipboard. "And you should hurry and get to training." She told a grinning Shigehiro. "I want you to practice on your footwork today. So hurry and take out those coloured cones."

"All right. All right." Shigehiro grinned as he walked towards the court where Mibuchi, Kotaro and Nebuya are currently training in whatever that Tamaki had told them to do.

Tamaki shook her head with a slight smile on her lips as she watched Shigehiro walking onto the court, his hands clasped behind his head. She'd never regretted her decision in following her childhood friend and cousin to high school. Just like when they were in elementary school, she likes Shigehiro's basketball. It is bright – just like Shigehiro himself, just like the Sun. Her cousin had nicknamed them the original light and shadow pair – the Sun and Moon.

The cheerful teen is strong, Tamaki could admit to herself. If Shigehiro had been in Teiko with them in middle school as well, Tamaki is sure that Shigehiro would have been named as one of the Generation of Miracles too.

Tamaki had been wary and almost worried in the beginning when Shigehiro had taken on the Power Forward position in the Rakuzan basketball team. He was already so similar to a certain partner of hers in Teiko. And he even took on the same position that Aomine-kun held. What if he ends up like the tanned teen too?

But still, Tamaki had made a promise to herself the day when Shigehiro had asked her to come with him to high school. She swore that she will never let Shigehiro or any of her new teammates venture down the dark path that Teiko did. The fact that the Generation of Miracles and Teiko itself ended up on the path that they did is in part due to her. She had been their tactician, their strategist. All of their plays ever since they're freshmen are psychological plays. Any tactic that Tamaki had formulated is planned to play on their opponent's fears and weaknesses. In the long run, it is bound to change them.

And change them it did. Tamaki had seen it coming ever since the middle of her second year when Aomine-kun had been the first amongst them to change and evolve. She could have stopped it, stopped them from venturing down that path. But she didn't. And she could only blame herself for it.

Hence why the teal haired girl is so insistent on Rakuzan learning team play before learning to execute any tactic that she had formulated. She refused to budge from her decision no matter how much Nebuya had complained. One month later, and Tamaki is pleased to see that forcing them to learn team play had also improved their relationship with each other. Now, the banter between the three Uncrowned Generals is more friendly than anything.

Seriously, if Tamaki has to listen to one more argument between Kotaro and Nebuya about how 'Nebuya dropped his chips on Kotaro's hair', she's going to increase each of their training menu by three.

There was a slight vibration in her pocket just then, and Tamaki tore her eyes away from the regulars' training, pulling her light blue cellphone out of her pocket. Akashi had banned all phones from the gyms during training, but only Tamaki is allowed to have her phone with her in case of either Coach Shirogane or Akashi having to contact her for emergency purposes. Even so, the teal haired girl usually keeps her phone on silent so as to not distract the club members from practicing.

Tamaki raised an elegant brow as she saw that it's a text message from her best friend in middle school, Momoi Satsuki.

After she and Aomine had a little bit of a falling out back in middle school, Momoi had been caught in the middle between her best friend and childhood friend. Hence, to prevent Aomine from fighting with Momoi too (as Tamaki knew full well whose side Momoi would take in this matter), Tamaki chose to cut off all contact with Momoi as well. An action that Tamaki knew hurt her best friend a lot, but the pink haired girl had understood her reasoning.

Tamaki knew that Momoi had followed Aomine to high school as well, since in the words of the pink haired girl when they were in their freshman year of middle school – she can't just leave him alone, or who knows what he'll get up to once she take her eyes off him. Akashi had even wondered once if Momoi is not secretly Aomine's mother.

'_Tamaki-chan, how are you? It's been almost a month since we've started high school. Aomine-kun is stirring up trouble as usual. On the first day of school, he almost got into a fight with a senior from the basketball club. On the first day of school! Even before he actually __**played!**__ That idiot is as big of a moron as always! I really wish that you could be here with us to help keep him in line. But I understand why you wouldn't want to come with us._

_The basketball season is starting up soon, and from messages from Ki-chan, he'd been training as hard as he could. Midorin too, I'm sure. I'm not so sure about Mukkun. But Aomine-kun is skipping practice as usual. I've all but given up on hauling him to practice. You're the only one whom he'll even listen to. Back in Teiko, you're the only one who can make him attend practice willingly. But I understand your reasons in doing what you did. I've never blamed you._

_I miss you. I want my best friend back. I won't ask you which school you're attending, nor will I even try to find out. Just this once, for this matter, I'll respect your wishes. After all, it is Aomine-kun who had hurt you. I am sorry for him. But I guess no matter what I said, it won't matter. After all, the one at fault is Aomine-kun._

_Let's meet again in the Inter High. Let's play basketball again.'_

Tamaki stared at the message for a long time without saying anything. For once, the message is devoid of all the usual emotions that Satsuki will usually put in her text messages.

The teal haired girl finally sighed, putting her phone back in her pocket, shaking her head to get rid of any stray thoughts. She'd made her decision when she'd decided to follow Shige-kun to high school. Her time with Aomine and the Generation of Miracles is in the past. She had never informed her best friend of her choice in high school, and neither did she even try to find out which school that Satsuki and Aomine are attending.

Maybe she should really investigate and find out which school that they're attending, if so that Rakuzan could be prepared for any team that had the ace of the Generation of Miracles in them, along with their manager.

Tamaki shook her head, focusing on her task as she wrote down a list of the schools that she is going to drop by once she head to Tokyo with Shigehiro two days from now. That means that Mibuchi will be in charge of the training for that day, and Tamaki hoped fervently that Kotaro and Nebuya wouldn't drive him crazy with their constant arguments. She made a mental note to double up the training regimens of the regulars that day so that the two Uncrowned Generals will be too tired to even think about arguing.

The teal haired girl then scribbled down the names of the schools that she'll be checking out two days from now: _Kaijo High School and Touou Academy._

* * *

_A/N: This chapter probably isn't up to my usual standard, I'm so sorry about this! And not much Shigehiro and Tamaki fluff as well. If any of you had been following some of my other stories, you will know that I don't like rushing into pairings. I like taking it slow. So yes, those two might be childhood friends. But they're still __**friends**__ first and foremost. Romance between those two WILL come, but it won't be that soon._

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


End file.
